El lugar por el que me enamore de ti
by Sora Yagami
Summary: Harry se encuentra muy nervioso, mas que nunca antes... ¿Pero que es lo que lo pone asi? ¿Que lo pone incluso mas nervioso que enfrentar a "quien-no-debia-ser-nombrado"?... Solo una persona lo puede poner asi...  Drabble/Mini-Shot


**Disclaimer: **No, Harry Potter no me pertenece... Si lo hiciera, Harry y Hermione hubiesen quedado juntos o al menos Hermione no hubiese quedado con Ron... y en dado caso en que lo permitiera, Ron no hubiese sido el idiota que fue durante la saga xD. Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling!

* * *

><p>Nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida… ni siquiera todas las veces que había estado al borde de perder la vida se podrían comparar con esto, no cuando logro conseguir la piedra filosofal, no cuando venció al basilisco ni cuando casi recibe "el beso del dementor"… ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera se comparaba mínimamente cuando en su cuarto ano enfrento a Voldemort en aquel cementerio o cuando finalmente se libro la batalla final… ¿Y qué le causaba tanto nerviosismo y a la vez pánico?...<p>

Hoy era el día en que finalmente se había decidido a ser lo bastante Gryffindor como para pedir a Hermione que se casara con él, que se convirtiera en su esposa… suya… para siempre…

Todo parecía estar listo, había ido a pedir su mano a los señores Granger, como tradición Muggle y había comprado un hermoso anillo de compromiso con la piedra de nacimiento de Hermione, un Zafiro, y además el anillo tenía grabado por dentro:

"_Tú eres por lo que vivo. Te amo"._

¿Entonces por qué no le dejaban de temblar las piernas? Lo peor que podría pasar es que le dijeran que no… viéndolo de esa forma, ¡es algo terrible!... Hermione siempre había sido comprensiva así que no se molestaría por estar dando vueltas por todo Hogwarts… ¿verdad?...

La verdad es que en esos instantes a Harry ya no le parecía que su "Plan Maestro para que Hermione quiera casarse conmigo" fuera tan excepcional.

Todo el plan consistía en dejar por diferentes sitios de Hogwarts pedazos de pergamino dirigidos a Hermione, dichos pedazos estaban hechizados de manera que cuando ella los tomase, aparecieran palabras escritas en el.

El plan comenzaba con Ginny, al ser de las amigas más cercanas a Hermione, dirigiéndola al lugar de inicio, el campo de quidditch. Dejándola ahí por un "repentino compromiso que se había olvidado".

Harry había escrito en cada pergamino una pista para llegar al lugar donde se encontraría el siguiente mensaje, pero no solo eran lugares al azar, eran lugares significativos para ambos…

El campo de Quidditch, el mensaje del pergamino decía "Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, pero sin importar que no siempre nos gustasen las mismas cosas o no estuviésemos de acuerdo, siempre estuviste para mi…"

El siguiente lugar se trataba de la Torre de Astronomía, el pergamino flotaba y brillaba, decía "Cuando todo parecía estar mal, nos apoyábamos y salíamos adelante"

La Enfermería… ¿Cuántas veces no habían estado ahí ambos?... el pedazo estaba atado a una de las tantas camas… "Pasamos por cosas que nos traían aquí más a menudo que a cualquier otro, sostener tu mano era lo que me daba seguridad y lograba tranquilizarme en esos momentos"

No podía faltar, la sala común de Gryffindor… "¿Recuerdas como reíamos sin parar? Yo sí, incluso cuando me ayudabas con los deberes… Siempre has sido la más dulce, inteligente pero a la vez amable chica que ha pasado por aquí…"

Y finalmente, el recorrido terminaba donde Harry estaba justamente ahora, recargado en uno de los lavabos hasta que vio entrar a la persona que había estado esperando… esta le vio con una mirada expectante pero a la vez una de curiosidad.

Era el momento… "el chico que vivió" se hincó frente a ella y del bolsillo saco una cajita con el anillo dentro…

–Hermione… ¿Serias mi esposa?...

La sorpresa le duro medio segundo a la castaña, se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y empezó a llorar lagrimas de felicidad, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le beso larga pero pausadamente, al terminar el apasionado beso junto sus frentes y le miro a los ojos.

– ¡Sí!… pero… ¿Por qué en este lugar? –Susurro, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry en la que sostenía los pergaminos que había encontrado.

Harry le coloco el anillo y simplemente sonrió dulcemente antes de responder.

–Este es el baño en que nos hicimos amigos ¿recuerdas?... Le debo tanto… No sé que habría hecho sin conocerte mejor, le debo a este baño por que ayudo a enamorarme perdidamente de ti…

La castaña no pudo evitar su sonrisa y las lagrimas que le acompañaban mientras abrazaba a su ahora prometido…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien, pueden considerarlo un Drabble o un Mini-OneShot. Fue realmente algo que escribi algo rapido, era para un mini-concurso, el reto era escribir un escrito corto en el que Harry le propusiera matrimonio a Herms.

Es mi primer Drabble, bueno, algo asi de corto... y ademas de que es mi primer Harmony, es tambien mi primer intento de FanFic del universo de HP, por los viejos tiempos ^^.

Mientras lo escribia escuchaba esto: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=Qv9Ggg8tyEA (Quiten los parentesis a los puntos y a la "/".)

Y no, no se como resulte escribiendo eso escuchando precisamente ese video, quizas despues haga otro Mini-Oneshot basandome justo en ese video... No se, si les gusta la idea, haganmelo saber y se los cumplo :D. (Ese video es demasiado... sentimental T_T...)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D.

See ya! Harmony on my Heart Forever! 3!


End file.
